A Rainy Day
by mikoto.chan5
Summary: A storm is going to hit Acadmy city soon,But for our epitome of misfortune there's another storm going to him ,It's an electricity storm called Misaka Mikoto who was near his house in the middle of the rain ...yay my first fanfiction ever!on my FAV couples ever! *so happy* .
1. Under the rain

The sky started to frown, leaving the strong voice of it to echoed throw out Acadmey City,The forecast has predicted a storm to hit the city soon,But there's another storm that going to hit a certain misfortune spiky haired guy.  
A lightning could be seen from a certain dorm window, Followed by the huge sound that would make anyone shiver from it enormous power and glory, leaving a certain nun to shiver right away and put her hands on her ears upon hearing it.

"Touma,Touma"The nun cried out for her (slave) friend like a scared kitten.  
A certain spiky haired guy showed up immediately after hearing the nun voice calling out for him.

"What is it,Index?"The spiky haired looked at the confused nun who was siting in front of the tv.  
"Touma Touma the weather isn't good, it looks like a storm is coming like what the lady said on tv before. "  
The nun said to him with her cute-kitten eyes despite her still being afraid from the sound as she was explaining to him.  
"Ahhh.. yeah, Looks like it's raining hard too...WAIT...RAIN...DAMN IT ..THE FUTON!"

The guy dashed like the wind as he left dust behind him as a sign of his speed leaving the said nun silver and silky hair to be blown and her face was surprised comically by the trace that he left behind.

reaching toward the balcony,The said guy started to pic up the futon as the sky was still unleashing more of its bless on the city, and more misfortune the spiky haired boy as he was trying desperately to pick it up as fast as he can, and rain started to soak his every day normal T-shirt.

"Damn it, i just hanged it them here... such misfortune!"  
the spiky haired guy cried out and said his humble sentence that would likely describe his whole life!

Just at a near distance a certain hazel haired girl was running fast throw the rain and with every step she made an amount of water splash in the air as a sign of being in a hurry, she was all drenched in rain, and she was putting her school back on her head which seemingly wasn't good enough to keep her safe from the rain the heaven blessed it on Acadmey city, while running around, for her luck(which wasn't good this day) there were no shelter to be seen.

"Damn it,What with the weather today."apparently the hazel girl didn't saw the forecast and she closed her eyes in annoyance as she was still running fast as the wind, only to stop in her place upon hearing a weak voice from behind, the hazel haired girl turned around to seek where the voice is coming from.

"Mewo, mewo... mewo" a little black kitten with a little white color on its tail were drenched in rain and seem to be shivering from fear and cold were calling desperately for help in the middle of the rain,It was a small kitten which the look of it will melt the heart of every one who passes by and no one could resist taking it home, and Miska Mikoto wasn't an exception, she loved cats!  
But duo to her electricity field ,She always thought cats would refuse to get closer to her, so she ran immediately to where the kitten was and knelt down putting her school bag on top of the kitten as a shelter for it, and just stood there under the howling sound of the sky, and the non-stopping rain.

Right after few blocks away, The spiky haired guy was _still_ trying to get the futon back inside, it looked like it was stuck to something, right when he managed to take it up and slightly stumbled a bit, he was frozen by what he saw after wards... a certain horribly familiar hazel haired girl was kneeling on the wet ground with her hand holding her bag in front of her for some reason, it only take him seconds to realize who was there, then a shout of him could be heard by the nun who was in his room and she leaned her head a bit.

"hmmm?" the nun wondered about the sudden sound of the spiky haired guy.

"Misaka!"the spiky boy shouted."What is she doing there under the rain?"he said while withdrawing his balcony door in a hurry, only to throw the futon away and to run fast to where his umbrella and jacket were, he took them whilst walking and saying to the nun his instructions so she won't eat what _left _ in the fridge.

"I'm going outside for a couple of minutes, don't eat everything while I'm outside ok?"The spiky haired guy disappeared from her sight upon saying his announcement to the hungry nun.

"I'm not going to eat everything, don't you trust me?"(apparently no!)The nun cried out like a kitten whose someone stepped at its tail, clenching her hands in front of her face like a cute kitten only to be replayed by the sound of the door being smacked after the boy had left out in a hurry, leaving the nun pouting.

"mooh, Touma is always like this." then she turned her face back to the tv in front of her and continued her all time favourite show(which was some kind of a magic girl waving her wand around) and she stared in an amused look, the sound of the girl in the tv could be heard due to the silence in the room.

"Magician power kanamine."(or what ever) the girl on the tv said cheerfully and the nun was swaying her head to and fro in amusement by every word she said.

Meanwhile, the epitome of misfortune were dashing toward the hazel girl in a hurry, she was somehow looking at the ground with a peaceful and cute look adorning her beautiful face, until she haired what can't be haired at all, and the sound of the one and only one who make her turn into a burning fresh tomato echoed in her ears.

"oi, Bri bri..."he shouted while still running and panting.

"Hee?.. EHHH you!?"she immediately blushed upon seeing the guy that always make her feel "weird", upon finishing her sentence in surprise the boy reached her and he took his jacket fast and putted on the said Railgun shoulder.

"What are you doing under the rain like this,You'll catch a cold!"his tone were filled with concern toward the hazel haired girl.

"ietooo.. well... that's.. ehhhh!"The girl were muttering until she felt something, she looked down under the bag to see that the kitten were rubbing in her leg with its eyes close and a weak sound were coming out of it.

"Ehh!"The hazel girl looked in surprise at the kitten.

"a kitten?"he looked at it, then he realized that it was the reason that made the hazel haired girl stop under the rain.

"It's touching me!"she said in surprise, a cute expression were shown on her flawless face as she smiled and took the kitten in her hands and rubbed it with her face with a cute smile adorning her and would make anyone faint in the spot, Touma smiled his worm smile as he looked at the hazel girl who were showing her childish and caring side to him which was usually hidden under her boyish and tough attitude she always wore in front of him, but he knew she would be a fragile girl at some point after all, and she just proved it.

He then realized that they were still in the street and he was staring at her which made a faint pink hue to appear on his cheek and his eyes widened a bit at the sudden realization.

"A..ah right, lets go Misaka you'll catch a cold like this." He took the hazel girl hand and ran with her, whilst she was still holding the kitten.

"Ehhhh, w... wait!" she said in confuse but he kept taking her hand then he removed his hand and putted around her shoulder instead and pushed her to his chest, eh, ahhhh"Her face was red as a fresh tomato can be and was surprised as ever by the sudden action from the spiky guy did.

"a... a... a..."she muttered not knowing what to say as her Tsundere was over loaded, She looked at the said spiky boy who was blushing him self too.

"sorry Misaka, it's just so i can keep you from getting wet, your already drenched in water that's why..."He was blushing as he said those words, He never hugged or took a girl in his chest on purpose before(although every girl he meet end up falling on him but it wasn't His fault right?), and it has to be Misaka Mikoto this time ha.

"Damn it" he muttered to himself.

"O...okay..."She finally replayed to him muttering in words and being confused as ever to the fact that she's on _his_ chest.

"I'm..i'm on his chest...what is this weird feeling i fell... what in the world is happening to me!"She shouted at her self and blushed more and more every time she thinks about it, he was warm and comfortable and it was just what Mikoto needed the most.

The kitten was looking up at her new "owner" that was holding her, then it took a look around and started meowing, both of them took a glance at the kitten and then looked around for the reason that made the it meowing like this, then Touma spotted something, no, someone in white dress on his balcony waving fast at both of them.

"Touma!, what happened ? hurry up and get inside, the rain will get harder."The nun shouted to Touma, but didn't notice the other person who was with him(basically leaning on his chest) because of his jacket which was wrapped around her.

"ah, I'll be right there." he shouted to her, she nodded but she finally noticed that Touma wasn't alone.

"hee?" the nun looked closer as she spotted someone else.

"Is that...?"

She took even a deeper and closer look to be sure of what she saw, then her eyes widened.

"HA...TANPATSU."she shouted as she pointed to the hazel girl on touma's chest!..(man this is going to be a long day!)  
CHAPTER END .


	2. Misfortune is just beginning

**So here's chapter like it =w=, i tried my best so i hope you'll enjoy it.**

"Ah, tanpatsu!" the nun, Index to be precise withdrawn the balcony door and entered the dorm in a hurry. Her long white dress were swaying by every move the little nun did and her figure disappeared as she entered.

While the nun were getting inside, Mikoto and Touma were already in front of the door, Mikoto were shivering hard, her hair were all drenched and drops of water could be seen falling from its tips every second, she looked like a mess, nevertheless her "hero"came for her even thought she was only under the rain, still, he was worried about her, those thoughts were running throw her mind, forming a blush on her face, she looked down trying to hide her embrace, only to be snapped to reality from her own thoughts as the voice of Touma reached her ears.

"come in, Misaka." he opened the door and smiled for he softly, making her blush even more, if looks could make you faint, Mikoto should off been on the ground now.  
"tha...thank you"she muttered, blushing by the fact she's going to enter his dorm for the first time,avoiding eye contact with him, she entered the dorm just to be gritted by a certain nun pointing her tiny finger in front her.

"I knew it, it was you after all, tanpatsu!"Index looked at Mikoto, it was like her arrival has arrived and she must settle what ever was between them.

"Index, you know it's not the time for fight, she's drenched in rain and tired and you should help her change instate of bringing fights, beside, is that how you greet a guest?!" looking at the nun with a soft smile, yet it was strike like a father who just told his kids to go to sleep, he was right, and the nun couldn't argue with him, she pouted for a second, then titled her head down.

"y-yeah your right i guess, p-please come in tanpatsu."she spoke sheepishly, which was uncharacteristically from her, with her fingers touching each other and her cheeks had a slight hue of pink.

Mikoto smiled softly, yet still surprised a bit."thank you." then she entered the room thinking about what just happened."mahh, i didn't know that idiot could be strike and he acutely give her an order and she obeyed!, I would assume she would've bite his head as usual thought."

A certain image flew over her head comically, a chibi Touma getting bitten by sharp teeth connected to a chibi nun screaming at him while enjoying the tast of his head(as if it's good!).  
"Touma!, how dare you insult me in front of tanpatsu!".  
"it's not my fault, ahhhh such misfortuneeeee!" the image was gone.

Yeah, that was exactly the thing that she expected, but much to her surprise, it didn't, she chuckled a bit at her imagination before, but then she sneezed, cold was creeping to her body and she needed to change quick, the kitten mowed upon seeing the state of its owner.

"a kitten?!" the nun looked innocently at the black kitten(with white on tail)which was in Mikoto's lap, and immediately forgot "that thing" between them as she ran fast to where the hazel girl was.  
"wahhhh, it's so cute!"she let out a smiley face like a child who's seeing something for the first time, she touched the kitten softly and kept her wide smile(her face were like Last order now).

Searching in his closet, he looked for suitable clothes for the his new guest who seemingly is going to stay for a "long" time before going back duo to the weather condition.

"look like i don't have a choice, I'll give her my clothe,*sigh* I didn't know all the clothes were wet because of the rain, now there's only my white t- shirt that I'm warning now and the shorts which I took them off this morning, which mean..."  
he blushed a little, knowing that he have to give her his clothes and his scent still on it, and if she ever discover that, he's gonna die for sure this day.

he sighed,"beside, it's kinda weird, I feel weird, this isn't the first time a girl stayed here, yet, I feel something ...something different, maybe cause i may die if i annoyed her." he chuckled nonchalantly.

"but yet," his face changed into a serious expression."she's different from all the other girls who stayed here.." he stopped at this point a bit, looking up, lost in thoughts. yes she was different from all the girls he ever met, she had her own individual personality which was so unique than other girls, and he was some how happy by her presence around him and his usual meeting with her in front of the vending machine , yes she always let sparks on him all the time and chased him around he city, but he gotta admit it, he got used to that like a part of his "almost" normal life.  
He smiled.  
took the cloth and head to wear the two girls was.

"here, i got you something to wear, hurry up and change, Index will help you." he handed her the clothe blushing slightly.  
she nodded, then looked down to hide her tomato face from him."y-yeah, thanks." she muttered.

He went out and closed the door behind him. Mikoto started to take off her wet cloth and throw them on ground with Index helping her, being watched by the little kitten which sat on the bed(how lucky is this kitten!)

While Index were helping her to get in dry clothe, she was in suspicion , feeling afraid that Touma would enter the room "accidentally" and see Mikoto...well, half-naked?!. Mikoto noticed the look on Index face and started to wonder."what''s wrong?"  
"a-ah nothing, it's just this the first time Touma didn't see a girl nak-" upon realizing what she was about to say, she stopped , knowing that Touma would be like a fried Sushi in silver plat( if she continue her word.

"ah-ah it's nothing at all, now lets hurry up before you catch a cold ok." she smiled nervously , sweat drops could be seen on her forehead.  
"ok..." Index was thankful that Mikoto didn't hear her right, she let out a sigh.  
"ok we're done, Touma" she shouted out for him.

"ah, well how about we..." he opened the door, talking while he's eyes were closed , but he stopped right away upon seeing what was in front him, and couldn't fight the urge to blush slightly when he saw her, he didn't used to see her in normal clothe, and even thought he's dense, he had to admit, she looked adorable.

Mikoto was in his white t-shirt and his shorts, they were loose on her, yet, she looked so cute and adorable, and for a second Touma founded himself staring at the Railgun girl in front of him like she was a statue which was made by the greatest artist in the world.  
"what's wrong, Touma?" Index said innocently.

"ah-ahhh nothing i was just...thinking about the weather, it's not going to get better right..." he changed the subject nervously while scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile, which was strange from the great _dense_ kamijou Touma, yet while he was making excuses to Index, Mikoto noticed that he's shirt is gone, he was only in his orange t-shirt, she looked at the shirt she was wearing, then glanced at touma.(come on it's clear)

"wait, that mean..." sparks started to crack around her head and body, her blood raised to her cheeks and she trembled.

"y-you!" she mumbled in fume, Touma felt numb in all his body,bullets of sweat started to rain from his forehead, he was not ready to this, even if he can navigate her ability, a punch of electricity from the great Misaka Mikoto was enough to send him to the land of dreams.

"o-oi Misaka, t-that's not what you think, i had to-".he was cut off by the voice of Mikoto barking at him.  
"YOU IDIOT!" electricity flew at him fast, he immediately puts his hand and navigate it.

" i was trying to tell you, i had no choice, all the clothe were wet because of the rain and you can't wear them."his words seemed enough to calm the blushing Misaka Mikoto, she crossed her hands in front of her chest and turned her face to avoid looking at him.

"f-fine it's the only clothe here, t-then i have no choise." she blushed more and more, Index thought that she's turning into a bright red lump, then everyone in the room heard a sound...  
it was a nuclear boom, no, it was the sounds of Mikoto's and index's stomach which let a voice could only mean,"i want you to fill me." the two exchanged look then looked at touma.

"i'm hungry." they said in unison.  
"such misfortune."he titled his head down, this was the begging of "another" misfortune day for Kamijou Touma..or was it?!

* * *

** , how was it?, i hope i didn't make them OOC, and i guess those chapters are only the begging, the fun start with the next, and if you have any idea for the next chapter  
**

**i would love to write any good idea from you, c'mon don't be selfish XD, now pls review and fav or like i said, your died mohahahahahah XD XD**

**Oh by the way, just wanna say to my dear friend cupcakesarereallygood(yeah they are good mmm XD):"Here you go i published my chapter before yours, happy? I'm having a heart attack here waiting for you, lazy :P XD."**

**So that's it for now , until next time..which is really soon :P**

**SEE YAAA!**


	3. A love Confession?

**Well sorry for late, i'm a busy girl ha ha, so this chapter 3, i hope you like it. i tried my best to keep them in character ;D, well i have  
no more to say, too tired to write anything hee hee, enjoy**.

* * *

Kamijou Touma flipped the pan cake nonchalantly, the tasty smell of it were spreading throw the room, proving on how good Touma is in cooking, well after making and buying food for a certain "black hole" in his dorm, who wouldn't be a master chief.  
Both of the girls were leaning to the bed watching tv silently and it almost felt like the place were abounded in the room until a certain nun lost her patience and started to get really hungry (as always) after the smell of the food reached her nose.

"Toumaaa, hurry up i'm hungryyy!" Index moaned while leaning on the side of the bed, her hands clenched in air demanding him to hurry up. Next to her was a certain hazel girl who seemed to be lost in thoughts; looking blankly at the tv in front of them.

"yeah, yeah your always hungry, just wait few more minutes, can't you be quite like Misaka..." *silence* wait did he said "quite"?!, upon standing in a case of surprise a bit, he realized it, she was really quite, mush to the barking Mikoto who always electrocute him or suddenly lose her temper, how on the world she's quite like that.'

"thinking about it, she really didn't say a word for more than half an hour."he gulped . "i feel there's something wrong here...Also shouldn't she call shirai to tell her where she's staying since they're dorm supervisor is some sort of a killer who would executes any late student (as Mikoto explained to him), but if shirai ever knew about her staying here in my apartment..." his body shivered and twitched as he imagined kuroko with glowing eyes and a black aura surrounding her, holding her pipes and ready to stab them right into his body, he shocked his head side ways to remove this living nightmare in the figure of Shirai Kuroko and looked at where Mikoto and Index was.  
"Ano, Misaka, i think you should..." he stopped, as he over heard what was going between the two girls.

Meanwhile, when Touma was about to speak, the siting Misaka Mikoto with blank look were still the same, until the black little kitten came and leaked her hand and rubbed in it, Mikoto were snapped back from her thoughts and looked at the little kitten with surprise.

"that's wierd, it's still touching me!"

"what so wired about it?" Index wondered.

"well, normally, kitten would refuse to get closer to me..." Mikoto carried the kitten and put it in her lap while saying her demonstration to the nun with a downcast voice showed her sadness, she loved cats and wanted to raise one but it was hopeless for her due to her ability.  
"cats can feel electricity from my body and thier sensetive to it so they normally get away form me..." whiles aying those words, Mikoto putted her hands closer to the kitten which immedtely took a step back shivring and it looked scared a bit.

"see..." Mikoto's therorey were proven to Index when the kitten took it step away from Mikoto, Index nodded and looked at the disappointed face of Mikoto yet it was childish that Index her self wondered if this is the same girl who always bark on Touma for god knows why.  
"and that's why i can't touch them." Mikoto flashed a broken smile for Index."ahhh" her broken smile suddenly turned to surprise.  
Mikoto and Index looked down to see the kitten leaking Mikoto's hand and rubbing in it happily, much to Mikoto's surprise of the sudden action, she was left speechless.

"looks like this kitten doesn't care about your electricity field and loves you anyway, you're the one who saved it after all." Index flashed a beautiful smile for Mikoto, who smiled back.  
"and not only this one love you..." Index turned a bit and took Sphinx in here hands presenting it to Mikoto happily."Sphinx loves you too!" as she said her words with a tone showed her cuteness more, Sphinx started meowing , saying hello in its own language; when Index putted it closer to Mikoto's check, it started to leak it ."hey now" Mikoto laughed, showing her beauty more, Index shared her happiness as she laughed too, the two looked like they were friends for ages.

After hearing all that, Kamijou Touma couldn't help but smile; a genius smile which half population of Acadmey City found it breath taken, he was happy that they were able to get along together and maybe, things are getting better now, he took the pan cakes and placed them in individual plats then took them to where the two girls was.

"ehhhh!" Mikoto shouted.

"it's gone!" Mikoto checked her pockets and school bag harshly, searching for some thing which was like the whole world for her, and it was.  
"what's wrong?" Touma were weird about the trouble state Mikoto went in suddenly. "My Gekota plush is gone, it look like i dropped it back there were you found me..." she said those words in sad voice shows her love to this particular Gekota plush which a present from some one dear to her.

"and now..." she turned her gaze toward the window; to receive the huge sound of thunder and a lighting followed by, her eyes reflected a sad little girl as her hope of finding her plush was gone as the wind kept blowing outside.

"if that's the case, then i will go and search for it and bring it back" Touma said that as he placed the plats on the table and went to wear his jacket.  
"Ehhh!?, no, no way you'll be going in such weather!" Mikoto shouted with a worried face toward him, she didn't want him to get wet catch a cold because of her, yet the spiky boy kept wearing his jacket, he went to the door to take his umbrella.

"wait!, it's dangerous to go in this weather, if your that stubborn and want to search for it, then at least make me go with you, it's something for me after all." Mikoto were still worried about Touma; her face showed a nice bright shade of red, but then he smiled at her, the same smile that Mikoto herself would lose herself in it.

" i'll be fine, there's nothing this Kamijou Touma can't handle, besides, i don't want you to catch a cold, don't worry about me i'll be back and i'll bring your plush with me." he grinned and waved goodbye , leaving a blushing Mikoto who felt her heart was going to explode in any moment, her cheeks were burning like fire and tried to fight herself by saying...a complete denial on her feelings.  
"eh, i'm ...i'm not worried about you, i-" yet she was replied by the door been closed."wait-" Mikoto was still trying to make him change his mind and the sound of Kamijou Touma from behind were audible enough to reach them both.

"I'll be fine, oh and Index, don't eat the food ok, i'll be back in no time, see ya." his voice disappeared as he said his words running , Index pouted and crossed her hands in front of her non-exist chest and looked away, ignoring what the said spiky boy said and turning her attention to the blushing Mikoto.

"wait!, uhhhh you idiot!, always worrying about others and helping them instate of helping your self." she groaned and blushed, yet she felt worried, the storm is getting stronger by time, if he ever got caught out in it he'll come back half-alive, not to mention his misfortune which would lead him to the worst situation ever, and Mikoto was not ready to make him risk his health and life for her for such reason.

"well, Touma is always like that."Index words were nothing more than a mere truth about the young boy who threw himself in danger just to protect the smiles of others no matter how big or small the situation they were in, and Mikoto were at her limits after he saved her for about countless times and now he's even worried about her heath more than he do about him self, then..., Mikoto said what she truly feel about this "truth" and she didn't notice that she were talking to Index or anyone, she just started to shout.

"But that's not fair!, he's such an idiot!, helping others without waiting for a repay, protecting everyone smiles and never paying attention on his own life, he just want everyone to be happy, then..., what about him?, what about his smile, his happiness, his life?!, why his not protecting himself, why can't he let ME protect him and help him?!, why his the only one who never asked for help!?, i...i want to help him, protect him, i don't want him to die ...i don't want that to happen in front of me while i'm just watching him struggle for everyone's sake, i...i can't watch him like this because i..."

Mikoto's emotions bursts out of nowhere all of a sudden, feeling a huge burden in her heart, she shouted, then she greeted her teeth and clenched her fist until it hurt, looking at the ground; pain was visible in her eyes.  
Index was left speechless, she felt too numb to speak, her eyes widened, she never thought that this girl, who she considered as a pain for Touma; to hold such feelings and thoughts about him, actually, no one of all the girls Index knew said that she was worried about him or thought of him in that why, this was beyond what the little nun Index imagined, she finally found her voice to speak, a word from all her sentence touched Mikoto's heart immediately.

"You love him don't you?" Index said softly, after realizing the truth about Mikoto's words before, she smiled like a cute angel at Mikoto.  
"ehhh! Mikoto was back to the real world and finally noticed the presence of Index in front of her, she blushed,her face could beat the cold outside now and probably melt the ice, her hands were clenched now on her, i mean Touma's shirt, looking away to avoid looking at Index, she started to mutter.

"ehhh, no...i was just,...i...i...i..."she muttered like a gentle kitten, even the cutest thing on earth couldn't beat her now.  
"I didn't know you think of Touma that way, your such a special person." Index kept her smile on, making Mikoto blush more.  
"Don't worry, i'll help you!" she said lifting her hands in the air, Mikoto were surprised about the sudden announce from the little nun, she finally found the courage to speak after being "caught" on how she feels toward a certain idiot.

"why...your helping me?, you do love him too..." Mikoto avoided looking at her, she was expecting from Index to be her rival, but now, she's saying she'll help her, Mikoto didn't believe what she heard and wanted an answer.

"yeah it's true, but until now i never thought about Touma the same way you do, feeling afraid on him, trying to help him, protect him, i...I never thought about this, i just believed, that Touma will always come back, and he does, and now, after seeing how strong your feelings is for Touma, i think you're the one, who could break the misfortune in his life and make it better,i love Touma and what i want is to stay with him always, and as you can see i'm still with him, so i guess my wish has come true, but i also wish Touma to be happy, which is something i couldn't do, it's something you only can do, you're the one who can make Touma happy so help me to make my wish come true and bring light and happiness to Touma's misfortune life."

Index genius smile was the prof on her how pure and true her words and feelings was, Mikoto were surprised a bit, then she looked at the nun and flashed a genius smile herself, yet still blushing.  
"thank you..."  
Index and Mikoto smiled at each other, no one ever thought that those "love rivals" would eventually become close friends after revealing their true feelings.  
Now they both have to wait for the one...The misfortune one, to come back and handle this...If he come back.

**Sooo, i hope it's a better one, and most of all i hope you liked it, see you in the next.**

**PLS READ THIS:If anyone, ANYONE, knows the author "TheGiftOfHeavenSun" PLSSSSS PM about it and tell me why did he stop writing!  
**

**Matta-ne~~**


	4. A little talk

**Hello! sorry for this late, i was sooooo busy =.=, and i was trying to improve my self by reading some novels!, i was reading "Ano hana" & "Heavy object" and both were so awesome!. Ok stop the balh balh now and let's go on with the story right!, I made this chapter long for you ^_^**

**P.s: First:I don't know what a nun should learn, so pls forgive me for that XD, also, there's some development, so i tried my best to keep them in characters ok. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mouhhhhh, Touma is late, i want to eat~" Index moaned, she couldn't stand to watch the food on the table, and being hungry as always, she leaned closer to it.  
"I guess one bite won't hurt~" she said and took a bite from her pan cake, not giving any intention on the crumbs on her face due to her habit in eating harshly, she looked at Mikoto, whom eyes are still locked up on the window, feeling worried about a certain idiot that never left her mind for a second.

"_That idiot!, what he was thinking when he d__ecided to go search for the plush in this weather, probably the wind blew it away by now, and yet, his so stubborn, I hope he come b-_"  
"he'll be back, he always do!" Index said, interrupting Mikoto's thoughts, and to her surprise, Index knew exactly what was making Mikoto so worried.  
"so don't worry!" Index smiled, a pure smile adorned her face, Mikoto just started to blush full-force and turned her head away.

"w-who said I'm worried about him!, I just want him to live so i can beat him one day, that's it."Mikoto said blushing and crossing her hands in front of her chest, a bright red hue colored her face, and she almost lost control on her self, Index smiled again, with crumbs still on her face.  
"but it's all written on your face!, right?" Index grinned.  
"ehh!? but i-i...i...ahhh muohhh just forget about it." she kept blushing, Index giggled for a second and decided to let go of her this time, then Mikoto noticed the brown crumbs on her face, she took a pink napkin from her pocket.  
" you should take care of yourself more sometimes you know." Mikoto said while wiping the crumbs on her face, much to Index surprise, her eyes widened a bit, she looked to see the heart worming smile on Mikoto's face that she rarely show it to anyone, she actually forgot that she was even smiling, and for once, Index felt like she was somewhere near to heaven.

After keeping the burden of 103,000 magic books in her head, and being chased all around by magicians, who wiped all of her memories without knowing the truth behind it, a certain spiky haired guy saved her and dragged her out of hell itself, she felt safe having Touma on her side and with her all the time and it was truly a bliss for her, cause she founded a true faithful friend and protector in him, yet what she needed most on top of all that... was love and care.  
It was true that Kamijou Touma provided all that, yet, she needed love from someone who was like a mother, or a sister that could keep her worm and safe all the time, and could share her long time burden and duty, she needed all that but never spoke it, cause she felt the presence of Kamijou Touma was enough... yet it wasn't.

And she couldn't comprehend that she always believed that Misaka Mikoto was a spoiled ojou-sama and a girl who always like to tease people cause she have power, Index really started to feel that her place as a nun was wrong now, cause the first thing a nun should learn, was not to judge people from the way the look, they have to dig deeper, to find the pure soul which is, in Misaka Mikoto's case, sealed for some reason, and could not be shown to all people.

Index was happy, cause she learned more about her, which in process changed the way she look at her, now, all what can she see was a loving and caring girl who always wanted the best for everyone, she started to feel her like more of a... sister, who would sit with her and talk, and take a good care of her, together with Kamijou Touma, then, after all the time she spend alone with no one on her side, she would be happy to call them both... her family.  
"what's wrong, I just wiped the crumbs on your face, what happened to you?" Mikoto's voice brought her back to reality, cutting her thoughts, Index looked at her, a genuine smile adorned her face, and she looked mature because of it.  
"nothing at all, I just dozed off, that's all." then she putted on a cheerful smile to take any suspicion from Mikoto's head and tried to change the subject.  
"ah, your napkin is really beautiful!" Index pointed out.  
"ah, this, well, this was a present from my mom when I was young, she also carved my name on it, I love it, and it never leaved me, it remind me of her and dad..." Mikoto's expression softened more as every word seemed so peaceful that she would do anything to go back to the same place, but sadly time never go back, she only have to move forward, she didn't want to experience such pain in Acadmey City's dark hell, yet she was ok with it cause she considered this place as her home , and even after all the dark sides she saw, she would still call it, a home.

She barely saw her family, her father is busy fixing flaws in the world, and Mikoto was afraid that one day, maybe she'll become a flaw, and her dad would have to erase me from this world.  
her mother, who tries her best to sound cheerful as always, but Mikoto could tell, that she was always, working hard for her to be happy, in every way possible, and Mikoto would always thank her for that even though it wasn't shown on her face or her attitude toward her, but she was deep down happy.  
Index eyes showed more surprise as she discovered another fact about the hazel haired girl, that she was like her at some point.  
"Tanpatsu..." Index muttered, staring at the hazel girl who was starting herself on the napkin with the most love and care, as every part of it holds a lot of precious memory for her, and it was indeed so precious .  
Just when Index ended her muttering, a door could be heard crack open, and a loud thud caught both of the girls attention, which was followed by a clearly familiar sentence from a certain guy.  
"fkodaa..."

Surely falling on the ground was not the best thing to happen to Kamijou Touma when he first entered, yet he managed to stand on his ground and scratch his head, blaming his luck which didn't serve him well almost,his whole life.  
The both girls rushed to the entrance, to see Kamijou Touma standing after what is seemed, a painful thud on ground, they both eyed him carefully, his hair drenched in water, drops were falling from it, his school jacket were drenched on the shoulder only, and his pants were soaked only on the bottom, and looking closer to its shape, he must've been running and water splashed on his pants repeatedly.  
"Touma!"Index yelled happily.  
"ah, yo, I'm back."

Mikoto was looking at him, half-pissed half-happy, and most of all, so angry, how could he just go and search all alone in a weather like this, just how stupid he was, yet how much of a caring person he was, truly,Kamijou Touma never though about such thing, cause no matter what the situation and no matter the time and place, he'll be present to lend a hand for anyone who needs, then how about someone he promised to protect and keep her safe no matter what, clearly, he won't back for any reason for her.

"BAKA! no matter how I told you to never put yourself in any kind of danger, yet you're still, a blockhead idiot!"  
She shouted, sending a large electricity beam to him, he immediately put his hand and navigate it.  
"oi, don't go all Bri bri here, it's fine, I'm back ok." he retorted back.  
"that's not what I mean!" Mikoto shot electricity again at him, and he navigated it , he started to get scared cause if he pissed her more, he won't assure his own safety, or the safety of everything in his room, so he tried to calm things down, he walked to Mikoto who was panting after sending all the electricity at him.

"Misaka..." he sounded serious with his words.  
"heh..."Mikoto froze in her place.  
"please..."  
"..." she blushed at the tone of his words.  
"STOP FIRING ELECTRICITY AROUND!, EVERYTHING WILL BREAK HERE!" he pleaded, hands begging her to stop, and comical tears took its place on his face.  
"YOU..." electricity started to appear from her banged.  
"BAKAAAAAAAA!"  
"FKO~DA~!" his voice caught the attention of passing people who were going to their respective places.  
her electricity caused a block out in the whole building at once and some students opened their doors wondering about the sudden shout and block out.  
"he's so noisy, that Kamijou Touma." a certain blue haired girl wearing maid clothe said while siting on one of the cleaning robots, apparently the girl like to sit and take a roll on the containing-shaped robots, Tsushimikado Maika was an odd maid-in-training.

"ha...ha...ha..." Misaka Mikoto panted, she used her power too much to erase the block headed idiot who was still standing, right hand stretched in defense move, eyes shut as the shot scared him even thought he can navigate it, and Index, was staring blankly at the barking two in front of her.  
" you're such an idiot." she crossed her hands in front of her chest annoyed , even though he didn't know himself what cause this electricity princess to lose he temper.  
"ah right..." Touma walked to Mikoto and took her hand, placing the plush which landed gracefully in her flawless hand, and walked away to take of his jacket and eat.  
"look like this plush means a lot for you, look like it was from someone dear to you ." Touma said as he walked, leaving Misaka Mikoto awe-struck and paralyzed, she looked at the plush like it was something foreign for her and hugged it tight.  
"yeah... it's so special..." she whispered to no one, yet it was audible enough to be heard by Index, she looked at Mikoto face, and she automatically read her pained expression and love, Index smiled slightly.

* * *

"wahhhh!, it's so delicious!" Index kept eating her pan cake fast as usual, Mikoto was playing with the fork and looked at her pan cake, she was drowned in thoughts, especially after what happened when her idiot was not here. Touma thought Index would hunt his food once she's done, yet after finishing her meal, she wiped her face and stood.  
"Touma, I'm going to Maika's house."  
"ok, then-"  
"EHHHHH!"

"teh Misaka what's wrong?"  
"y-your going?" Mikoto said almost in tears, she would rather die than staying with him, rather alone.  
"yeah, do your best~, bye!." Index grinned, and waved goodbye and was gone from their sights at once, and Mikoto's last hope was waved by wind.  
"..." Mikoto went red and almost fainted.  
"do your best?!, what does she mean?!" Touma wondered blankly. and Mikoto didn't find any courage to speak or move.

* * *

It was an hour after Index had left them both, Touma was washing the dishes, and Mikoto was siting and leaning to the bed, crossing her hands in front of her chest, and she was clearly, uncomfortable. She sighed, and looked around, trying to accept the fact that she was alone with a guy, and not any guy, it was her"secret love" and most loved person in heart, and she blushed for the mere though in her head. She sighed again.  
"I'm bored..." she thought out loud.  
"then how about we play a video game?" Kamijou Touma suddenly said, pointing at the video game on his tv which said "battle field" or something like that.  
"eh!? you heard it?!" she blushed.  
"yeah..."

"f-fine, but don't come back crying when I beat you up."she said in her usual battle mode which she always used when she try to defeat him, an exited expression implanted on her face .  
"will see about that, cause I, Kamijou Touma, had won thousand of times in this game, and defeated Index as well." he said proudly, exited as well.  
"sa... lets battle!"

Touma and Mikoto didn't realize the time they both spend playing, they both were having fun, ignoring the wind which was blowing outside and howling as it was demanding an intention. The rain kept falling harder by every second, birds were taking a shelter between trees, and a certain middle school was in the scene, and a girl was heard shouting there.  
"ONEE-SAMA!, WHERE ARE YOU~?"  
"SHUT UP!"

"GAHHHH..." The sound of a "smack" could be heard in the school.

"fkoda~..." the spiky haired guy titled his head up, closing his eyes, he was beaten, again, by a middle school girl.  
"yata!" Mikoto raised her hand up as a victory sign, she laughed, revealing her vibrant nature, Touma looked at her, and smiled softly, seeing her happy made something move deeply in his heart for some reason, he didn't really know why, but he was ok with it.  
"ok then, i'll go and make lunch." he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, Mikoto looked the scoring panel on the screen, and the high score ever recorded in the game, was under the name Kamijou Touma, she blushed.

"did he let me win?"  
"Misaka, what do you want for lunch?."_even thought I only have carey ingredients_."he thought.  
"ah!"she jerked off.  
"well.. wait!, i-i can help you with lunch..."she stepped up and walked to the kitchen.  
"what... you.." Touma said with an awkward face.  
"what with that face, so you think I can't cook or help!?" she shouted.

"no... that's not it... it's just..." he muttered, sweet drops fell from his forehead when he caught a glimpse of the electricity from her body . Mikoto stopped her electricity, turned her back and started to walk.  
"oi, where are you going?" he said nervously.  
"I'm going for a walk, a walk!" she shouted back and slammed the door shut, leaving a terrified Touma.  
"a walk.. in this weather, damn it, she can get really scary..." he sighed." also, she'll get a cold outside like this, what a troublesome girl..." he sighed again.  
Mikoto walked in front of dorms, of course she won't go on a walk while wind and rain were still doing their activity, she wanted to clear her head a bit, she looked like a lost kitten who's trying to find her way back.  
just as she passed some dorms, due to the mist which formed around the area, she only saw a silhouette of a man.  
"yo~, did i just witnessed two couples fighting nya~"  
"c-c-c-couples!"Mikoto said almost fainting, red shade covered her face entirely.

* * *

the man who stood there was only Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Touma's class mate, and a spy, a double one, he was wearing his school jacket despite it was summer, yet with this sudden storm, everyone wore their warm clothes to stay safe.  
"iya~ did I said something wrong Misaka Mikoto-san? Motoharu said with a sly voice.  
"EH! no... wait how do you even know my name!?"  
"it's not important, ah, I didn't introduce my self, I'm Tsumikado Motoharu, Kami-yan's best friend~!" Motoharu said cheerfully as always.  
"so this is his friend, no wonder his an idiot" she muttered.  
"ma ma, calm Misaka-san, I know you don't mean that, especially after what happened on that bridge~" he said while leaning both of this hands on the fence which supported his weight, and looked at Mikoto with a teasing smile, enjoying the bright red color on her face.  
"w-w-w-who told you about that!" she shouted in defense, yet it was futile.  
"iyah~ I know a lot of things, but what I don't know is..."  
"heh?.."  
"how does kami-yan gets all those cute girls!, and now even Tokiwadai's Level 5!."

"ha!?.." Mikoto face-palmed.  
"iya~, I'm just kidding nya~"  
"but you know, he cares about you a lot."

"eh?..." Motoharu's tone caught Mikoto's intention, she leaned to the fence near him, feeling an urge to listen to whatever he have to say,or, advise her.  
"Kami-yan didn't find his girl yet, but now, I have a feeling that you will end this~"  
"end what?"  
"of course, his harem nya~, you'll be a perfect harem end!" he teased.  
"You!"  
" calm down Rail-, iya, what was the word, ah!, Bri bri-yan! right?!" he teased more.  
"heh..."Mikoto's eyes widened.  
".how...on...earth...you...know.. THAT!? Mikoto lost control on her power and fired some electricity which passed Motoharu's head who didn't move an inch.  
"he call you that always, right?"  
Mikoto blushed bright red like the red sun when it was siting in the sea.  
"you know, kami-yan is so dense as you can see, so we just need to push him a little, and I feel he have some feelings for you deep in him, but he didn't realize it yet."  
"eh?, what you made you say that!"

"well, he saved you and your sisters, he had a romantic scene with you on that bridge, he gave you a neck name "Bri bri" which he didn't do for any harem girl he have..."Motoharu started. raising a finger on every thing he said."he pats on your head, he promised to protect you and your world no matter what and also said "something" at Aztic magician time, you and him had a fake date too, you have a meeting place at the vending machine,  
you took him for a the Gekota plush and took a "close" cute couples photo with him, he danced with you in the festival, he never fights back for your sake, he never want you to cry, and he-"  
"STOP!"  
"but i didn't finish yet nya~ should I mention more?"  
"NO!, h-how...do you know all this!?, are you a stalker or something!?" she shouted, she was an inch from fainting in her place after hearing a detailed report about her and Touma, she even trembled a bit, and was in a loss of words.  
"iyah, it's just my work is finding things, cause I'm a spy nya~,_I should not mention that though, but she's involved already, so she'll know later or_ now..) Motoharu thought.

"a spy?!"

"lets drop this now,so will you end his harem~?"  
"shut up!, and w-why are you helping me in the first place?!"  
"well~, i was thinking Kanzaki is the best for him at first since she's his type, but I was wrong~, he seem to be attached with you more nya~, and you care about him a lot more than anyone~"  
"w-what you mean "attached"?"  
"ma, you see him and chase him all the time, not like the other girls who only see him once in a long while, also, if you suddenly disappeared for a long while, he'll start to doubt that you're in trouble and search for you immediately in his own way, so his basically used to see you every now and then nya~, and i guess he know you more than anyone, right?"

Mikoto mouth was a gap, she bloomed another bright blush and looked at Motoharu with her widened beautiful hazel eyes which was sparkling in disbelieve.

"ara, are you still alive" he said waving his hand in front of her face, bringing her back.  
"so will you try to get deep down his heart to wake his feeling Misaka-chan?" Mikoto looked away, blushing, thinking of an answer, yet her head was filled with thoughts that she didn't even know what to replay back, yet, some words manged to escape her lips.  
"why are you doing this ?"  
"simple,I want kami-yan to be happy nya~, his working hard to protect his beloved city, and deserve to have someone to take care of him and love him, and you're the perfect one for that."he said the last part seriously, he started at the gray sky and the howling wind which was getting harder, fluttering the teenager's hair, and after a minute of silence, Mikoto's lips moved, muttering a word which was caught in her mind.  
"make him... happy..." she muttered, her voice softened by this word, cause she knew, that she wanted him to be happy, yet she didn't know how to do it, and now, Motoharu is asking her the same thing like Index.  
"Misaka!"a voice from behind shouted.  
They both looked behind, Kamijou Touma was running to them, in his right hand was his jacket which was dried by now.  
"eh!"Mikoto blushed, for the hundred time.  
"Yo~, Kami-yan!" Motoharu waved.  
"Tsuchimikado?"Touma raised an eye brow.  
"what are you doing here?" she glared at Touma, as she was still pissed from earlier, yet, all of that vanished when she felt something warm being warped around her.  
Touma warped his jacket around her from behind, and buttoned the first two buttons of it, his hands were warped around Mikoto while he did it, and she didn't even move, her eyes was winded, and the crimson color were perfect on her face.

"I told you nya."  
Mikoto looked away and blushed, ignoring him, trying to wave off her embarrassment.  
The minutes were hours for her, as his warm and strong arms were around her, she felt safe, warm, and happy, she didn't want to let go of those feelings, her heart bounded hard, and she knew, that Kamijou Touma, was the "only" one who could make her feel that.  
Touma finished and smiled a satisfied smile, then started to talk.  
"I thought you might catch a cold, so I came to bring you back, i waited you to calm down a bit. I'm sorry."  
"heh!?"  
"I didn't mean what I said earlier, so, are you still angry?"  
"n-no." she said avoiding eye contact.  
"great, then let's go back, its cold here, na Misaka?"  
Mikoto only nodded, she looked at Motoharu, who smirked.  
"I consider this a yes."  
"ha!"  
"see ya."he smirk again.  
Mikoto frowned like a child, and turned her back, walking side by side with Touma.  
"Ah, i forgot..."Motoharu said, they both turned.  
"Kami-yan's shirt really look cute on you nya~"  
They both blushed.  
"shut up!"'  
"Tsuimikado!" Touma protested in confuse.

"let's go, Misaka.." he opened the door of his dorm, beside him a bright red-faced Mikoto.  
"don't forget our talk Misaka-chan~" Motoharu said while he turned his back, walking to his own dorm to escape the cold.

"you had a talk with him?" Touma turned to look at her in confuse.  
"mouhh, it doesn't matter, just go inside!"she pushed him forward to enter.  
"o-oi Misaka!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
suddenly, She slipped and fell, perfectly landing on Touma, they both were on the floor inside the dorm, Touma squeezed his eyes in pain cause he landed on his head, and then his eyes flattered open, to see a the blushing Mikoto on top of him, her eyes winded, she raised her head, and saw Touma, their faces were too close, it was perfect for a kiss, yet, again, the while building heard a loud shout from the said Railgun, followed by electricity and the scream of the poor spiky haired guy.  
"Well, she's really full in energy nya~"

* * *

**AH!FINALLY! this took me for ever! XD, i'm sooo tired! it's 1:52am here!so, i'm so sleepy and forgive me for any mistake, I hope you like it, review pls!**

**Also, i still want to hear about "TheGiftOfTheHeavenSun", just where had he gone! his story"The Angel of thunder" isn't done yet! and he's the best Mikoto X Touma Fanfiction writers! i want an answer! T^T!**

**Anyway, see ya later! ja ne!**


End file.
